Suddenly
by changes
Summary: ...He could feel sympathy for her. He himself had suffered stares from unknown people for years. But he could always hide it under his ruffled hair, she couldn’t..."HAD


This is just my second fanfic for HP, so be gentle with me if I don't write to well. But please, I love comments!

*

The doors suddenly burst open as of a ghost just had entered, but as nearly headless Nick was placed at the Gryffindor table everybody turned and a black hooded person walked in, closing the door that had flung open by the raving storm outside. Everybody fell silently to their seats, caught up by the unexpected visit, wondering who the person was and the room was soon filled with whispers and curious looks.

Professor Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts, raised form his seat at the teachers table and the room fell out of sound once more, but when he smiled there was a relived gasp from all of the students, of the sign that everything was as it was supposed to be. Because of all the things that had happened over the last couple of months, made anything which was just a bit different would cause an outburst of panic. 

"I see you've managed to come here in one skin, that's good." Dumbledore said and had almost forgotten about all the people starring and wondering who the black hooded person was. He clapped his hands to get full attention.

"Students and fellow teachers, you all know that I am an old man. And maybe my memory isn't as it used to be. And I just remembered that we were going to have a guest this year, and I had forgotten to tell everyone about it." 

He waived the black hooded person up on the teachers stage, it moved slowly and the only sound was from the persons shoes clattering as it made its way up the stone steps, and when it was just in front of the headmaster, he took of its hood so when we saw its face, we were relieved that the face facing us, was not evil at all, it was of a girl, a student like us. The students didn't know why they were afraid of her, but something in the air that day made her appearance much more threatening. 

"This is Amelie Stokes, our guest and maybe future student. She has just been discovered to have magical powers, and at the age of 16 it is quit difficult to get her into school. But as I've studied these phenomenons for a great bit of time, I've started a program here at Hogwarts, and Amelie Stokes is the first person to be in it."

Professor McGonagall brought the hat up towards the girl and placed it upon her head, and as most of the students had gone back to their plates to eat, but some more interested than usual like Harry was, were starring at Amelie, in awe, because over her left eye, there were a shadow of a scar very similar to his own.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted and the normal applause broke out and woken Harry back to his friends who were just within an argument, as usual. 

"I'm just saying, Ron, that maybe I'm a little more concentrated than you…"

"Really? In my ears it sounds like you're saying I'm an idiot!"

Harry smiled at their little quarrel and took a sip from his pumpkin juice. 

"Can I sit here?" Harry turned around and was facing Amelie and looked straight into her eyes. And he was positive that he had seen her before. She had raven black hair, brown eyes – almost black, and two small birthmarks under her right eye, but they were distracted by the scar on her left.

"Yeah, sure." Ron said before Harry even had begun to open his mouth. 

Hermione started her usual interrogation, as if she'd grown more suspicious over the years, and as Ron and him self glanced at her scar which would be normal, because the cut were very unusual. But Amelie caught him looking and Harry was pretty struck and hid quickly behind his goblet.

"It's not nice to stare." She said and took a piece of cake from the table. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. But if you don't mind… what's happened to you?" He said looking for support from his friends.

"I do mind, but I'll tell you anyway." She ate the cake slowly as if trying to find the right words, and after a minute she said;

"I can't remember what happened, satisfied?"

He looked into her great dark eyes and she twitched and looked another way. He could feel sympathy for her. He himself had suffered stares from unknown people for years. But he could always hide it under his ruffled hair, she couldn't. She would have to face it in the mirror every single day, as Harry had to face his own demons the same way. He had never met anyone he could relate to, but this fragile but defensive girl maybe would be his answer to someone who would see his point of view, maybe.

"Harry? Hello!" Harry was snapped out of it and got to his feet as he saw everybody leaving to go to the dormitories, as Hermione and Ron had to follow the first years so they wouldn't wander of somewhere, he was left with Amelie looking stupid. 

"Where's the common room?" She said pointing as most of the crowd had gone out of the big hall, Harry had forgot to say anything and had been standing there, starring stupidly at her, making her blush. 

"Oh! This way, follow me…" He just wanted to kill himself when they started to wander up the stares to the picture of the fat lady. It was quit except of the snoring portraits and the moving stares. 

Harry stole a glance at her when she wasn't looking, and he had the strange feeling that she was doing the same thing. "Harry… how is it to be a wizard?"

"What?"

"I haven't really used my powers that much, that's why they couldn't find me. I was doing so little magic, less than normal."

He looked at her and it sounded like she was saying something else, something important.

"It's nice. Much better than being a muggle, you get to live here." She smiled and Harry trembled as she stumbled near him. "If I have to be honest, I couldn't be found because I was hiding my magic…" She stopped and looked sad, as she was going to cry or to scream.

"Have you ever been so afraid to let go, afraid to hurt someone in your surrounding so you'll do anything to block it out, hiding from the world."

Harry nodded; he knew exactly what she meant.

"But… I was found because I burst."

I hope someone out there liked this chapter, and I will see how I'm going to continue… 


End file.
